


Caged Lion

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Degradation, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-War, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for theFE3H Kink Meme."sylvain, being his usual fuckboy self, does something to make his SO(s) teasingly threaten to have his dick locked up when they're not around. except he finds himself embarrassingly into the idea and they opt to explore it."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Caged Lion

**Author's Note:**

> *I Tried-star*
> 
> Featuring Dedue as Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Fic.

It had started as a throwaway joke at first, with Felix noting that it would be far easier to keep him out of trouble if they could lock him up. Sylvain had protested at this, insisting he needed his freedom; Dimitri had laughed and said that he could hardly argue the point.

And then Ingrid had half-jokingly made that fateful comment of, “Maybe just your dick, then. That should solve most of our trouble.”

“Like I couldn’t get into trouble with a cock cage,” Sylvain taunted. “I double dare you.”

“Don’t take bets you aren’t prepared to follow up on,” Dimitri chided.

Felix looked up from his sword maintenance routine, giving Sylvain an appraising look. “I could ask the blacksmiths if they could work something out.”

Sylvain turned to stare at him. “...what?”

“A cock cage,” Felix snapped, turning back to his sword and whetstone. “If you’re that insistent on it, then put your money where your mouth is.”

“That... I’m not...” Sylvain floundered, feeling the colour rising in his face.

Dimitri and Ingrid looked at him, half-curious and half-appraising.

“If you would like to try it, then I would not be... opposed,” Dimitri said, thoughtful, resting his head on his chin.

“It sounds like it could be interesting,” Ingrid agreed, turning to Felix. “Do you really think it could work?”

Felix shrugged. “It’s a big city. Plenty of freaks around. Probably not the weirdest thing they’ve heard this week”

“H-- hey, now, guys, just hang on a second,” Sylvain stammered.

The others looked up at him expectantly.

Sylvain looked away, feeling as though the rest of his face was as red as his hair. “I... okay, yeah, I am interested,” he admitted.

He could have done without the smug looks, but he had to admit as they started discussing options, the idea was more intriguing than it possibly should have been.

* * *

One of Ingrid’s “courtly romance” book authors was particularly fixated on the interplay between love and hate. They weren’t opposites, like some people thought -- rather, they were two sides of the same coin, two heightened states of emotion that could flip from one to the other.

_How does that even work_ , Felix had grouched one day, trying to plod his way through that book.

_Well, you see_ , Sylvain sang back, _when a mommy and three daddies hate each other very much_ \--

Felix had thrown the book at him before he could even finish the sentence. Ingrid had been rightfully pissed off at that.

However, Sylvain had never been as _acutely_ aware of that interplay as his first full day in his cock cage, locked into it with his partners each holding a key.

It was torture. It was bliss. It was both at the same time, in a way that kept his attention thoroughly trapped. The weight and mass did not let itself get ignored as he went about his day, and the knowledge of its presence as some hopeful maids smiled at him when he passed kept him turned-on all day.

He hadn’t even managed to get through half the day before he’d come crawling to Dimitri for mercy, kneeling before him on his throne, nuzzling between Dimitri’s legs.

“Please,” he breathed, “please, I need it. I need it, I need release.”

Dimitri’s eye narrowed slightly at him, and Sylvain thought for a second that he could see Felix’s Boar Prince peering out from them.

“Anything?”

Sylvain nodded, fingers digging lightly into Dimitri’s thighs. “Anything.”

Dimitri hummed thoughtfully, brushing Sylvain’s hair out of his face. “Prove it, then,” he said, spreading his legs. “Show me how much you want out.”

Sylvain did not need telling twice, reaching out with trembling hands to undo Dimitri’s fly, working his dick out of its confinement.

Dimitri leaned back into the throne, watching as Sylvain started mouthing at him, letting out a breathy sigh.

Goddess, the sound went straight to his dick, straining painfully against its confinement.

“Fuck, Dimitri,” Sylvain mumbled, nuzzling into his thigh.

“Well? Get on with it. I don’t have all day, Sylvain.”

Sylvain nodded, getting to work -- licking at him, mouthing along his shaft, letting his breath move along the tip for a moment as though about to take him into his mouth before moving to lavish attention on Dimitri’s balls.

Dimitri groaned, reaching out to tangle his fingers into Sylvain’s hair. “Just like that. Good boy.”

Shuddering at his words, Sylvain leaned in to give Dimitri’s cock a long, broad lick, from base to tip, finally taking him into his mouth.

There was a sharp, _hard_ tug at Sylvain’s hair when Dimitri briefly forgot himself; Sylvain moaned, sure that the feeling would have caused damage to his scalp had Dimitri not already been restraining himself.

“Go on, then,” Dimitri gasped, using his grip on Sylvain’s hair to pull him deeper onto his cock.

Desperation driving him on, Sylvain obeyed, drawing on every bit of experience he had and getting to work. Dimitri was always very responsive, so it was easy to work out what he was in the mood for.

Within minutes, Dimitri came, spilling into Sylvain’s throat with a deep, guttural moan.

Sylvain made sure to clean him off properly, licking every inch of him clean, before sitting up, settling in Dimitri’s lap with a pained, “ _Please_.”

Dimitri’s hand brushed over Sylvain’s chest, down his abs, to rest at his waistband, and Sylvain squeezed his eyes shut, _finally_ —

“Thank you, Sylvain. You’ve certainly become more attentive like this.” Dimitri pat the cage gently. “You may leave.”

“Leave?!” He was so full of pent-up tension it almost hurt and Dimitri was asking him to _leave_? “You said —”

“I told you to prove how much you wanted the cage off. I didn’t say I _would_.”

He wanted to, the bleeding heart. Sylvain could tell.

That just made it worse.

Sylvain nodded, getting up. “Alright. Thank you, Dimitri.”

* * *

Ingrid yelped in pleasure when Felix thrust up into her harder, pulling her down onto him by her hips. Sylvain watched them from where Felix had ordered him to kneel, quivering with pent-up energy and anticipation.

When she briefly glanced at him and moaned at the sight, Felix gripped her tighter, slamming into her almost painfully.

“Don’t look at him,” he hissed. “He’s _useless_ like that anyway.”

Felix’s words, and the loud moan Ingrid gave at them, went right to his dick, and Sylvain bit his lip sharply to avoid a moan of his own.

“Look at him. Do you think he could fuck you like the commonwhore you are? Would you rather have a cock like you deserve or settle for his fingers?”

“Ah, Felix, you, I want —”

“ _Say_ it,” Felix snapped, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look up, “while looking him in the eye.”

“Ah... I...” Ingrid gasped when Felix pinched one of her nipples, arching into him. “Fuck, Felix, I want _you_ , I want cock, please —”

“Good girl.”

Felix reached down and rubbed her clit hard, and Ingrid writhed and yowled like a cat in heat as she came, Felix not letting up until he spilled deep inside of her, and all Sylvain could do was watch, spellbound and powerless.

Ingrid slumped back against Felix, resting her head against him as they both gasped for air.

After some time — seconds or hours, Sylvain had no idea — Felix shifted, slipping out of her pussy and spreading her legs as his come dripped out of her.

“Why don’t you finally make yourself useful and clean her out for me?” he croaked, looking Sylvain straight in the eye.

Throat suddenly dry, Sylvain nodded, crawling towards them and licking at Ingrid with slow, deliberate strokes, working his tongue inside her as she moaned, the sound echoing in his ears.

* * *

“You’ve been _very_ good this past week, Sylvain.”

Sylvain moaned around Felix’s cock, gasping when Ingrid thrust deep inside him with her strap.

Dimitri paused to take a sip of water. “You’ve been thoughtful and considerate, making sure to leave us satisfied, and the complaints about your flirting have vanished overnight.”

Felix thrust deep into Sylvain’s throat as he came, Sylvain’s attention on that instead, making sure not to spill a drop.

When Felix pulled out of his mouth, Ingrid pat Sylvain on the back with a quiet praising murmur as she followed suit, starting to take off her strap.

Dimitri watched him for a moment, studying his face.

“Ingrid, Felix? I believe his good behaviour should be rewarded. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The two of them glanced at Dimitri.

“Goddess, _please_ ,” Sylvain whimpered, shooting them desperate looks. “Please let me cum —”

“I didn’t ask you,” Dimitri said, giving him a stern look. “Felix?”

Felix shrugged. “Fine. Do what you want.”

“Ingrid?”

“He _has_ been very well-behaved recently,” Ingrid commented. “A reward for good behaviour seems appropriate.”

Sylvain swallowed, hard, when Dimitri reached into his shirt and pulled out the chain with Sylvain’s key, dangling it in front of him.

“Felix, would you restrain him, please? We wouldn’t want him to undo a week of good behaviour, would we?”

“I’ll be good,” Sylvain said, moving his hands behind his back for Felix to use a leather strap to fasten his wrists together. “Just please, I’m going to _explode_ if I don’t get to come...”

Something flashed in Dimitri’s eyes, but it was gone before Sylvain could see it. Slowly, Dimitri moved towards him, and finally — _finally_ — Dimitri put the key in the lock of his cage, opening it and taking the cage off.

Sylvain hissed, bucking into the air at the feeling of freedom. “ _Fuck_ —”

“Hey now,” Ingrid said, raising an eyebrow. “Is that how you’re going to act the moment you get out?”

“I’m sorely tempted to lock you up again, Sylvain.”

Sylvain tensed up, breath quickening. “No, please —”

“That deserves a punishment,” Felix said. Before Sylvain knew what was going on, Felix shoved him into the bed face-first, and Sylvain couldn’t hold back a half-pained-half-pleasure groan at the feeling of sheets on his cock. “If you’re going to talk like an animal, you can get off like one, rutting mindlessly.”

“Yes, _yes_...” Sylvain hissed, grinding down against the sheets. He was aware of Dimitri, Ingrid and Felix watching him, but he didn’t care, chasing that high, grinding down harder and faster until —

He came harder than he ever had before, making a noise loud enough that he was sure they could hear it three rooms over.

When he came back down from his orgasm, there was a blanket swung around him, and someone — Dimitri, he realized — picked him up and held him carefully, as Felix grabbed the soiled sheets and Ingrid replaced them with fresh ones.

“Sylvain, are you alright?” Dimitri asked, setting him down on the bed carefully.

Sylvain laughed breathlessly. “Not sure. Ask me again in half an hour.”

“Fair enough,” Dimitri conceded.

“We didn’t treat you too harshly, did we?” Ingrid asked, petting him gently. “I mean, you seemed to like it, but...”

“I did, don’t worry,” Sylvain assured her. “Just... kind of a lot.”

“Are you —”

“Just leave it,” Felix said, throwing a blanket at the two of them. “Let him breathe, you’re smothering him.”

“You’re right. Sorry,” Ingrid said, blushing and looking away.

“Was it everything you were hoping for, at least?” Dimitri asked, laying Sylvain down.

“Better,” Sylvain said decisively, as Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri settled into the cuddlepile.


End file.
